


Immortality

by CloudedCreation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Feelings regarding immortality, Gen, Immortality, Immortals, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of being alone and not wanting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

Year after year, he awoke to the same sky.

The same sun, the same stars, the same moon.

Things so far away that it seemed even time itself was unable to reach them.

And though he had ‘time’ in plenty, it seemed even that which was ‘forever’ for a human merely was a moment for the endless blackness.

Not to say he considered himself a human, mind you, outliving all that you found precious quickly brought that into perspective.

Finding something interesting, coming to love it, watching it grow and finally seeing it wither away was a process he had repeated too many times to count. But still, he remembered every single one of them.

The blue-haired girl, daughter of a merchant and a maid, who loved playing with dolls and the neighborhood boy, covered from excursions in dense forests.

The three-legged cat that had lost nearly its whole left back leg to a vicious trap, with its gray speckled short fur, which preferred chicken to fish and men to females since, apparently, men don’t fawn as much.

Then there was the great mahogany tree, who he had watched evolve from but a young vulnerable sapling to a grand protector, only to be chopped down when the wrong eyes had gotten to close.

Like the girl had gotten a small marble of metal through her pretty head and the not-quite-four-legged cat had fallen through a meat grinder following the baits left behind by one only meaning evil.

Yes, as much goodness there existed on this planet, just as much evil was there to balance it. And no matter how much he wanted to alter all the rules and regulations, he was forever destined to be an observer.

One doomed to watch, but never to participate.

He was no god, no deity, no saint.

But nor was he a devil, demon or a fallen.

To be honest, he hadn’t quite figured out just _what_ he should label himself as, because there was no one else out there just like him.

And even though he knew he shouldn’t, knew he couldn’t allow himself to curse another to live as an existence such as himself, that was all he wished for.

Someone to share his day with, talk to and love without worrying the rest of the world’s fragileness.

Someone to call ‘kin’.


End file.
